


hairdressers give the best blow jobs

by theminiummark



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, hairdresser Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: What if Sid liked to cut hair on his downtime from hockey?
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/598138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	hairdressers give the best blow jobs

Sid is actually good at cutting hair. He gets sick of his hair one day and decides to just do it himself. And it turns out to be pretty good? Yep. So, he just keeps doing it himself, that way he doesn’t need to make an appointment and can cut it the way he likes. And if he screws it up, then well he has no one to blame but himself. 

And then, one day, just before a game, Sid sees Flower pushing irritably at his hair, putting on his mask, then taking it off to mess at his hair again, then putting his mask on again only to rip it off again seconds later.

Sid, being the great captain he is, goes over to see what is bugging his goalie. Turns out he had his hair cut yesterday, but it just isn’t laying right, and when he puts on his mask, there is hair in his eyes, literally he can feel those little hairs tickling his eyeball and he can perform like this! So Sid asks if he can cut a little for Flower to see if it helps. Of course Flower says yes, anything. 

Sid searches all around for some decent scissors, but all he can find is the tape ones, so he makes due the best he can with the sharpest ones he can find. By the time he is done, Flower’s hair lays perfectly under his mask and looks damn good, if Sid says so himself.

And then they go out and win, not only win, but Flower gets a shutout. And then when the media asks Flower about what made the game special, he goes for a little chirping and mentions that Sid cut his hair, and it just becomes this _thing_ that spreads around the room.

Soon everyone is asking Sid for trims and cuts, and how good is he with a razor. And Sid, still being the amazing captain he is, just goes along with it, happily cutting his team's hair.

The rookies are all too shy to ask, though, until one of them has a melt down before a big date and Sid comes to the rescue.

And then there is Geno, who is perfectly fine watching everyone else take advantage of Sid’s skills, but he will stick with his barber, thanks. But then other players in the league start asking Sid to cut their hair before morning skates or while he is in town, and Geno is just _curious_ , okay?

So he waits until it's time for his next cut and he invites himself over to Sid’s place and asks him to cut his hair. He is totally unprepared at how amazing Sid’s hands would feel on his hair, brushing against the fine hairs at the back of his neck and around his ears. It sends a jolt of molten heat down his spine to the tips of his toes, leaving him tingly and like his skin is too tight. And as he watches Sid in the mirror, the way he purses his lips in concentration, his hands deft and calculating as they move the scissors and comb over his hair. 

Yep, _totally_ unprepared. 

And Sid isn’t untouched either. He’s had a crush on Geno forever and he thought he would be fine cutting G’s hair. It’s just hair, right? Yeah, not so much. He gets lost in the feel of G’s silky hair under his fingers, and the closeness of his body. He melts at the smile of encouragement Geno sends his way when their eyes meet in the mirror. 

And Geno is not ready to have the haircut end. He wants the feel of those magic hands back in his hair. So he starts this complicated plan of getting Sid’s hands on his hair as much and often as possible. He asks for trims with shorter and shorter intervals, until Sid has to stop him, because there isn’t enough hair to cut, Geno, unless you want it buzzed, and I don’t think that would be a great look for you. So Geno ups his game, and goes all out one day when they are hanging out at Sid’s watching something on Sid’s TV, and Geno just puts his head in Sid’s lap and stares at the TV. 

Sid just sort of stares at him for a long minute, his brain just short circuited. Before he could recover enough, Geno reaches up and takes Sid’s hand and puts it on his head. And leaves it there. When Sid still hasn’t brought his brain back online to digest that, Geno has to go and press up into his hand like a goddamn cat, and Sid’s hand automatically just starts carding through his hair. The sound Geno makes is positively sinful…and they don’t stop at the hair petting that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion itsacoup and I had ages ago on tumblr. Title is the first hairdresser pun that made me laugh. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
